


Little Tease

by Knightmare_fox92



Category: Hellsing
Genre: F/M, Humor, Romance, Sexual Humor, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-23
Updated: 2019-02-23
Packaged: 2019-11-04 04:58:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17891933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Knightmare_fox92/pseuds/Knightmare_fox92
Summary: A situation rises in the middle of the night between Walter and Seras.





	Little Tease

**Author's Note:**

> Neither Hellsing nor it's characters belong to me! Nor do i make a profit from writing this!
> 
> Please enjoy!

…

 _Lick. Suck. Mmm._ His breath hitched. Her hot pink tongue slid from base to tip several times before taking the tip into her mouth and sucking gently. A shaky breath left his lips as she slowly took more of it in, inch by inch.

The old butler’s cheeks burned. The things she was doing with her mouth… he was certain that they were either illegal, or they should be. Didn’t she know what she was _doing_ to him?

Her short blonde locks bounced against her shoulders as she bobbed her head. He almost told her to stop. It was absolutely _obscene_. He shut his eyes and turned his head as another muffled moan escaped her.

 _Suck. Lick. Bite_. And it was done. He sighed. Hearing her swallow, he opened his eyes, peeking over and down at her. She licked the last of the sticky liquid from her lips as she stared back at him from beneath long lashes. The young draculina smiled and purred, “Thank you so much, Walter. That was very _enjoyable_.”

He smiled, barely managing to keep his voice level. “Y-you're welcome, miss Victoria. You… know where to go if you want more. Good night.” Before she could reply, he left the room as fast as he dared to without running.

He kept his pace until he reached the safety of his room. Resting his back against the door, he slid down, hissing, “Damn little cock tease.”

Walter wasn’t sure where he’d gone wrong. All he’d wanted to do was get a nice little treat for Seras as both a reward for hard work and as a comfort to help her cope. He’d even asked Alucard what human foods she could still handle.

Had he known about the situation he’d found himself in before hand, he’d have chosen something else. Sure, the list was extremely short, but there were other choices. Why, out of the four things, did he choose _popsicles_?! And, of course, he’d grabbed the cherry flavored ones. Maybe it wouldn’t have been as erotic a sight if he’d gotten blueberry…?

As he rose from the floor, the butler made a mental check list. _1\. Keep Seras out of sight until the bloody popsicles are GONE. 2. Come up with a plot to pay her back ten-fold. And 3. Take a long cold shower_.

By the time Walter crawled into bed, one thing was taken off his list. He almost laughed out loud when that same chore was added back on the list after waking from a particularly steamy dream involving the Police Girl. Oh, yes. Revenge would be sweet.

**The End**

 


End file.
